The hot air used dry hair can be uncomfortable when blown into the eyes and ear canals. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a hair drying method that included providing and installing a face shield including shielding elements for shielding the eye and ear canal areas prior to blowing the hot air onto the hair until it is dried.